To Be Flushed for Jade Harley
by Featherain
Summary: Disclaimer: I do NOT own Homestuck nor the characters. Summary: Karkat's confused -pretty damn confused. So over some petty arguments, rants, being a jerk and more, Karkat confirms feelings and draws a shipping chart. He could dream, right? Then Jade gets her hands on the shipping chart. Great. ONE-SHOT. Something written in the spur of the moment.


_Featherain... Well, I wrote this in the spur of the moment. I am slightly dissapointed at this, have no idea why I wrote this, wasn't planning this at all and just went along with the flow. Urgh, *bangs head*_

_So, here's a Karkat x Jade fic. It is still surprisingly good for me in my opinion, seeing as I just wrote this in the spur of the moment. _

_That is to be said though, I don't ship this. I do NOT ship Karkat x Jade. My OTP is DaveJade. So please don't review saying, "Yay! Another Jadekat writer!" or whatever, or, "this needs more love! yay! another fan!" because it's incredibly awkward for me. This is the first and most likelly will be the last Karkat x Jade fic that I will EVER write. _

_I still hope you enjoy this and read this the whole way through. And still, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! _

* * *

Karkat groaned. He was apparently in a quadrant with _himself_, and that, was weird in his already messed up mind.

Auspisticism. According to Nepeta, the female troll who insisted on the fact that Karkat's past or future self was in an Auspisticism with him, and not to mention along with _Jade Harley_.

Not to say he was disappointed. Yes, it certainly was odd having that thought, but Karkat did have the urge to be in a quadrant with Jade. But not just any one, the Flushed one.

After many weeks of hitting himself, arguing with himself even more, trying to convince him that she was just a female version of John 'Egderp', the thoughts kept on pouring in that _no, she was not_. She was incredibly different, there was nothing like her to be exact. It was as if she popped out of a fucking tree all smiles with that derpy grin and occasional rants and she was absolutely fucking perfect.

The relationship with Jade Harley is very confusing. For one, they always argued over anything, and the usual happy and cheerful girl would usually be locked in her 'you're-so-annoying-and-I-will-shoot-you-with-my-rifle-if-I-wasn't-so-damn-nice' mood with him.

Yeah. She could be pretty scary at times.

She could be really perfect at times.

Now, with the matesprites thing with Terezi:

That was confusing too. As if there's anything that _did_ make sense in the life of Karkat fucking Vantas. He loves that blind girl who's obsessed with licking objects. Until she started to stray away from him, did he also stray away as well?

There was a reason he studied Troll Romance so much. He bought books of them, he had to cover up on what Terezi was smelling when she entered his room filled to the brim with those stupid books. He said it was probably his blood again, or her nose being drunk.

If noses could be drunk, that is. Jade was joking about that.

First, he shows an interest in Jade Harley –a small one, to be exact however.

Then, he continues to argue with Jade Harley and make fun of her rants.

Next, he continues to insult Jade Harley about her ever so nice and cheerful attitude that just _couldn't get out of his mind_.

Afterwards, Jade Harley knocks some sense into him when he's having an all out war with his future self.

Soon, he returns the favour.

And now there's this unspoken relationship between them unconfirmed.

Suddenly, having the random idea in the spur of the moment, he decides to proclaim his flushed feelings for that black haired girl.

Of course, Karkat Vantas is a coward. He had always known that. He was hoping to put in an offline message, and perhaps just avoid her after this until she magically had the same feelings (although he seriously doubted that).

But _no_, Jade fucking Harley decided to appear online and break into the middle of his awkward conversation. (Even though Karkat doubted that could even be called a proper conversation).

Karkat Vantas doesn't expect anything to really go in his favour now. He expects to die. To die in this horrid game they call Sburb. He expects to be ditched by all his friends, because everybody hates him like he tried to pretend to do so, right?

He could still daydream for now though, right?

After they met up, fought, watched those light clear blue tears leak out of those green orbs, stiffly pat Jade's back until she continued to sob about her fucking dog to him, did he finally confirm something with himself.

He was fucking flu-u-ushed for Jade Harley.

He walked into a small room, where he decided to mull over his thoughts.

He asked Tavros some questions. Apparently Jade was one attractive girl. Tavros had confessed his own flushed feelings for her, before he was rejected in that fucking nice way that girl could do.

All hope's loss. Com'n. He's a loud annoying douche bag that had uncountable arguments with Jade Harley. Tavros is an innocent boy who is just so fucking sweet and slightly lame, similar to Jade Harley. Tavros got rejected. In all favour, if he were Jade, he would rather have Tavros than Karkat Vantas. Choose, the nice guy or the jerk.

Obviously, the nice guy.

But again, he could still dream, right?

Karkat sighed as he walked into his small study, picking up his old shipping charts.

He used to ship Dave and Jade. That was before he got to know the Jade Harley that he was _flushed_ for. Damn, he just couldn't stop repeating that word in his head.

Crossing out furiously his _ever so amazing_ drawing of that stupid cool guy, he replaced it with his scowling face.

Indeed beautiful work. Look at those scribbles; Jade Harley will totally fall in love with that handsome face.

Insert sarcasm.

"Drawing another shipping chart?"

Insert slightly high pitched light giggles that made his heart skip a beat.

"None of your fucking business!"

Karkat grabbed the half torn crumpled sheet as he shoved it under his arm and away from Jade's sight.

"Well, that's not nice," she scolded, frowning as she blinked those curious eyes of hers that caused him to be hypnotized by them. Her hair fluffed out messily around her head as he continued to observe it before he was brought back to reality.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure I'm not so nice like Jade fucking Harley."

Jade sighed, brushing some of her black strands away from her face. "Well, I was going to ask if you would like to go out with me," she said, pouting.

Karkat gaped, he had heard this term before.

"G-Go out?"

"Yeah," Jade replied, her head cocking in puzzlement at Karkat's shocked look. "You know, go outside with me. It's a really nice day today, the sun is shining and perhaps we should get a break from this game. I asked everybody but they're all _so_ busy!"

Oh. Of course. _Yeah, Karkat. She's totally going to ask you out just like that_, he thought to himself, mentally smacking himself in the face.

"Sure."

"Really?" Jade brightens up, her eyes widening in happiness as she leans close.

"I already said sure. No need to get all fucking excited over that, unless my handsome face is wanted that badly."

Jade took a step back, scowling. "Well, is it bad to want to spend some time with you? Com'n," she said, deciding to ignore his sudden rudeness. "Let's go now, who knows what might happen soon," she told him, clutching his hand as she tugs it towards the open door.

He stared at his hand.

"Karkat!" she yelled, now giggling again as she ran towards the sunlight.

And they're there. Alone with Jade fucking Harley. His mind cannot get this.

"Well?" she asked, as if she was a puppy eagerly wanting approval. "Isn't it really pretty today?" Jade prompted him, smiling brightly around. "I drew some pictures outside," she exclaimed, showing him pages of ink flower drawings.

"Pretty," he said, accidentally putting on his sarcastic voice.

"Well, I'm sorry," she interrupts, frowning again at him.

_Yeah, nice going, Karkat. _

Now she randomly sits down, pulling him downwards with her as he stares at Jade with an incredulous look.

"Let's meditate," she said as if whatever happened before was forgotten. He groaned, she was so confusing like this.

Karkat's mind snapped away from the previous fuzzy state.

"Meditate? Sorry, I'm not into that stuff," he scoffs, his face put into that forever glare.

"How do you know if you haven't tried it already?" she interjects, looking at him in that sassy manner.

"I already know, dumbass."

She gives a look of offence, but closes her already half open mouth, not wanting to ruin the lovely day.

"Fine then," she says finally, looking away from him. "I suppose I'll do it myself," she announces, already in pose as she sat on the ground. Her eyes are closed, and after a moment of silence, Karkat stops staring at her.

He wasn't going to be like that sparkling vampire from those human books Kanaya was traumatized by.

Feeling relaxed as well, the red-blooded troll takes from his pocket that crumpled shipping chart as he draws the matesprites symbol between the drawn face of him and Jade.

Jade peeked at Karkat out of her half-opened left eye before both eyes flash open.

"Oh! Is that another shipping chart John was talking about?" she asks eagerly all of a sudden, leaning so fucking close to him, her curiosity shining.

"You don't just look!" Karkat lets out an angry shout, startling the green-eyed girl a bit.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes again. "I was just curious," she explains. "And I didn't actually look," she truthfully tells him.

"Well, again, it's none of your fucking business," Karkat says, waving the sheet of paper around in front of her before he realize his stupid action.

"Hey, that's a face of me, isn't it?" she asks, her right eyebrow lifting questionably.

"No it isn't," Karkat automatically denies, grumbling as he turned away from Jade in embarrassment.

"There's something about me!" she says in a dignified loud voice. "I should see it!" she pouts again, sticking out her bottom lip.

"No you don't Harley!" Karkat stands up, taller than her as he lifted the paper out of her reach. "Catch it if you can, Jade fucking Harley!"

Taking the challenge, something that Karkat completely did not expect, Jade leaps onto him in a dog like fashion, crawling on top of him as she snatches that sheet of paper out of his hands.

"Give that back to me!"

"No way!" Jade yells back, now laughing uncontrollably as if seeing this as some sort of game, running away from the grey skinned boy.

Despite now being half dog, Jade still kept her human running ability that she always had, making her a lot slower than Karkat. The troll immediately started to chase her, almost in desperation as he saw her confused eyes gaze upon the sheet of paper. His arms go around Jade's slim body, his focus and goal set upon getting back that chart.

"Give me back that fucking chart Harley!" He yells, now almost wanting to threaten her.

"Yeah, don't give me any more empty threats, Karkat!" she replies before she continues to stare at that chart, her brain finally making sense at it, causing Karkat to get more mad and frozen if possible.

"Harley!"

She turns around as Karkat steps back in shock.

Her face, it was red. Furiously red, beet red, as red as Dave's red shirt.

"Harley?"

"Did you draw this?" she quietly whispers, quite out of character for her.

"Yeah," he grudgingly admits finally, gritting his teeth as he braced himself for the words 'I'm sorry Karkat, I don't feel the same' or whatever that shit.

She smiled.

_What?_

His mouth is half open before Jade Harley leaps at him again, however this time her arms wrapping around his neck as she kisses him.

And the life of Karkat fucking Vantas has never been more perfect.

* * *

_Featherain... Hate it? Go click the top right x button and get the heck away from this. Have tips? Review with them please. Like this? Then show your like by spending less than a minute reviewing in the box already laid out for you!_

_Thanks for reading, and thank you SO much for reviewing if you do. But still, again, this is most likely the first and last KarkatJade fic I'll ever be writing. Sorry, I ship Karezi and DaveJade too much. Although I might change my mind, DaveJade is far too adorable for me, 3. I'm happy if you like this though. Thanks, and again, please REVIEW!_

_Also, after reviewing, for those who are interesting in roleplaying Homestuck, please check out my profile and it will show the link to the website. I'm one of the admins, so feel free to ask me questions there. _


End file.
